In Every Life
by saveclarkegriffin
Summary: In which Raven and Octavia remember. Soulmates AU
Taylor has been Raven's best friend since their junior year of high school.

When she had her car accident, ending her track career, Taylor sat next to her hospital bed while she screamed at doctors and nurses and even Octavia, their other best friend. Taylor never flinched.

Taylor is a writer. Taylor writes those sappy romance novels that everyone loves to read at the beach. She's read every single one. Their all about the same girl, one with a pretty face a strong cheekbones and green eyes. Taylor says she sees the girl in her dreams. Raven and Octavia look at each other and smile when she says this, and Taylor will blush and throw something at them.

...

But that's the middle of this story.

…

Raven and Octavia have been friends for… ever. When most people say this, they mean a vague time in their childhood they can no longer remember. They mean a person who has seemingly been there through all of their lives. When Raven and Octavia say it, they mean forever.

…

The first time Raven and Octavia remember each other, they both work in a bar. The hours are long, and the layers of petticoats and skirts don't help at all in the summer heat. It is the late 1600's. There bar has one regular, Elsie. She sits near the only grimy window of the bar, scribbling sketches in a notebook with a small charcoal pencil. One day the pieces of paper scatter across the bar floor. Raven collects them, noticing the same girl in every drawing.

"I've seen that girl before," Raven tells her, after works ends.

"She's there every day," Octavia deadpans.

"Not her, the one in the drawings."

Octavia's eyes widen.

"Me too, and you. I thought I was the only one who could remember."

"How many?" Raven asks.

"At least four," Octavia answers, "Same blonde girl, same brunette. Always different names."

…

The Ark is cold. Colder still when Raven realizes she will have to face this world without Octavia. She has been through the records twice, searched high and low. She thinks, could be possible her name had changed, but their names had stayed the same throughout all their other lives, so why change now?

When she hears the story of the girl under the floor, she runs to the skybox. There sitting on her own personal cell bench, is Octavia. She stops, breathes and approaches the cell,

Octavia steps up to the glass window.

"Her name is Clarke," Raven says.

"The other one?" Octavia asks.

Raven shakes her head. Octavia's eyes fall.

The next time they see each other is after they've both fallen to the ground.

"Maybe she's here," Raven whispers one night, lying beside Octavia next to the fire.

"Maybe."

When Octavia first meets the Grounder Commander, she almost screams. When they said Commander, Octavia had imagined a six foot man, terrifying in his greatness.

Instead, she's met with Lexa.

 _Lexa._

Lexa, who is harsh and cold and cruel, except, it seems, when it comes to Clarke. And no one is the wiser, except for her of course, and Raven.

Clarke leaves after Mount Weather.

Raven hopes she finds peace.

Raven hopes she's finds Lexa.

As angry as she is at the Commander, Raven knows that Clarke needs her.

Four months later, Clarke comes back with black blood on her hands. Raven meets Octavia's eyes, and Octavia shakes her head.

Raven takes a breath.

Clarke kills Pike, hands over the other like it's the easiest choice she's ever made.

That night, Raven and Octavia curl themselves around Clarke as she sobs into Octavia's hair.

…

After Clarke, there is Elise, then Taylor, then Ellie. Then Elyza.

…

Another fucking apocalypse.

Zombies.

Great.

At least nothings fucked up her leg yet. That seems to be another recurring theme throughout their lives. Octavia is still beside her, swinging a machete through the walkers will practiced aim. They haven't seen anyone is weeks.

Camping out in an abandoned house, they wake up to the sound of someone breaking down the front door.

And then there they are.

Together.

…

Alycia and Elyza stop when they see the two girls sitting on the floor.

Raven and Octavia rise, raise their hands slowly.

"No bite marks?" Clarke (Elyza) asks.

Raven shakes her head.

"I'm Elyza. This is Alicia. Mind if we stay?"

"Not a problem with us," Octavia says, meeting Raven's side gaze.

"Great."

…

Days later, they find a safe camp. It is almost identical to Arkadia, from all those lives ago, though only Raven and Octavia know it. And it here, against all odds, they remember.

…

Elyza and Alicia crash together. Elyza is speaking unintelligible words and tears are streaming down Alicia's face.

"I can't believe," Elyza gasps for air as Alicia continues sobbing, "I can't believe it took so long to remember. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Alicia only response is to continue crying, wrapping her arms still tighter arounds Elyza.

The rest of the camp looks on, unmoving, as if any noise could cause this all to be a dream.

"Clarke," Alicia gasps, choking back her tears, "Ai hodness, Clarke."

"Lexa," Clarke responds, "Ai hod yu in."

"I love you, too," Lexa smiles, before pressing their lips together.


End file.
